Kingdom Hearts: Trilogy (KH:Trilogy)
Kingdom Hearts: Trilogy '''is a fan-made game made by the author of this article. It will feature 3 new games in one, tieing together in one ultimite game. _______________________________________________ '''Games included are: Kingdom Hearts: A Keyblade War - '''This game will the first of the three games, and is ment to be played last in the Trilogy pack. It takes place 50 years before-hand to Birth By Sleep, and features the adventures of Master Erauqus, Master Xehanort, and a new master, Master Damian. '''Kingdom Hearts: Re: Connect - '''This game will be the second of the three games, and is ment to be played second to last. It takes place 10 years after the adventures of Sora and the gang, and features a new whole story. It follows Damian, know a Nobody, part of a new Organization XIII '''Kingdom Hearts: Epilouge - '''This game will be the 3rd of the three games, and is meant to be played 1st amougst the three games. It features the Nobody, Damian, who questians his excistense, and wonders if he can truely rid the worlds of darkness. It takes place 1 year after '''Re: Connect '''and 11 years after Sora's adventures with the gang. ____________________________________________________________________________________________ '''Plots: Kingdom Hearts: A Keyblade War "If darkness taints the friendship of three friends, one is bound to decend into darkness. If this is the case, one must trust the light to always bring them back to their ways" ''- Master Yen Sid, explaining the way the darkness works'' Kingdom Hearts: A Keyblade War '''is the prequel to '''Birth By Sleep '''and takes place 50 years before-hand. It follows the adventure of Eraqus, Xehanort, and a new chracter Damian. The story begins similar to BBS, with Master Yen Sid hosting a Mark of Mastery for his three students, Eraqus, Xehanort and Damian. The three past with flying colors, and he soon tells them that they will soon part their ways. However, hearing this makes Xehanort depressed, being that all his life, he spent his time with his friends, however, he looks towards the bright side, knowing that he will be able to return to Destiny Island's, his home-world. While preparing for traveling, Master Yen Sid confronts Eraqus, warning him about how Xehanort is most likely to fall into the darkness. Eraqus promises his master that he'll do his best to protect both of his friends. Later that evening, Damian presents his friends with good luck charms, telling them that in a time of need, it'll take them to a world of peace and light (Destiny Islands) However, before they could thank their friend, Yen Sid warns them, telling them that the Heartless have breach the barrier line (a important line that protects the Realm of Light from Dark) The friends part to the nearest worlds (Eraqus going to the Enchanted Dominion, Xehanort going to Radiant Garden, and Damian heading to Traverse Town.) and prepare for the Heartless. After a long adventure through the worlds, protecting the barrier lines of each world, the friends each meet a snag in their path. It starts with Xehanort, who, thoughout his jounry, is exposed to the darkness, and meets his future Heartless, Ansem Seeker of Darkness, who tells him that no matter what, he'll turn to the dark side. Xehanort then uses the good-luck charm to go to Destiny Islands, where he meets Ansem again, and proceeds to fight him. Eraqus on the other hand meets Xehanort's older self, who tells him that one day, he'll strike him down when his pupils fail to help him. Eraqus is rattled by this, and uses his charm to go to Destiny Islands, bathing himself in the light to shake off the recent comment. Damian is the last and heads to Destiny Islands for relaxion, where he suddenly fells as if his friends are in trouble. The three friends, for unknown reasons, are drawned towards Twilght Town, where they cross paths. Eraqus confronts Xehanort and the two battle in the Tram Comman, while Damian fights a Darkside infront of the Clocktower. Xehanort then tells Eraqus about the x-Blade, which will open Kingdom Hearts, but he needs a heart of pure darkness and a heart of pure light. Xehanort tells him that he has fallen to the darkness, and needs Eraqus's heart to form the blade. Frightened by him, Eraqus foils Xehanorts plan, and slips into the darkness. Seeing this, Xehanort leaves angerly, destroying his good-luck charm. Eraqus then returns to the Mysterious Tower, to reiceve help from Yen Sid. By this time, Damian finds the good-luck charm destroyed. He then sits upon the Clocktower and repairs it. Eraqus soon reiceve help from Yen Sid, and his heart is once again filled with pure light. He then learns that Xehanort will try and use Damian for the x-Blade. He tells him that he'll be waiting at the Keyblade Graveyard. The three meet again at the Keyblade Graveyard, where Xehanort has Damian in his clutches. A short battle rages between Eraqus and him, but Eraqus is to tired to fight. Damian fights for him, howver, in a turn of the moment, Xehanort's keyblade pieces Damians heart, killing him off. The two greave and Eraqus strikes Xehanort with the keyblade, causing him to pass out. He then returns home. Hours later, Xehanort awakens, and sees a man in a black cloak standing over him. The man is relived to be the Mysterious Figure, created from the feelings of Damian's body. It disapears, and Xehanort stays in the graveyard. Eraqus proceeds to tell Yen Sid that Damian is dead. However, Yen Sid tells him that his heart is in limbo. Soon, it'll leave and either enter the relam of light or dark, becoming either a nobody of fade out of exseitence. The game ends with Yen Sid showing Eraqus ''The Land of Departure ''and Xehanort wandering the Realm of Darkness. '''Kingdom Hearts Re: Connect "Friends are more then just people. They're connected through our hearts by the memories they leave behind. But sometimes, one must Reconnect these bonds, otherwise they tend to linger, then drift away like dust in the wind" ''- Organization XIII's number II, Raven'' Kingdom Hearts Re: Connect '''is the sequel to both KHII and KH 3D. It takes place 10 years after Sora's adventures. It also acts as a sequel to '''Kingdom Hearts: A Keyblade War. The story begins with the creation of a new Nobody, from a heart that was wondering in limbo for a very long time (this is the heart of Damian from KH:AKW) The nobody is then found by Organization XIII, a group of new nobodies whose soul purpose in life is to unlock Kingdom Hearts, and be excepted into the Realm of Light. As the new nobody is dragged into the Castle, he mutters that his name is Damian. Days later, the nobody Damian awakens from his slumber and is frightened by his surroundings. He attempts to leave, but is confronted by member II, Raven, a keyblade barer and not the only one of this gang. She mocks Damian, calling him a lost puppy, which angers him, causing him to summon the Kingdom Key.Raven is impressed on how fast he's learning, telling him that he better report to Superior so he could stay. Damian does as told, and meets the Superior, a nobody whose identity is kept a secret. He is surprised on how fast he has summoned his keyblade. He explains that he was shocked that Damian looks the way he looks. Damian questains why, but Suprior gives no answer.